


i'm so sorry

by Amerland115



Category: Kung Fu Panda - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Stuff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerland115/pseuds/Amerland115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我很抱歉”</p><p>一句Kai从来没有对Oogway说过的话。</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm so sorry

**Author's Note:**

> 真的没想到竟然还会有这篇真的……  
> 脑洞来源就是大家都在讲的那个I’m so sorry”梗——完全是胡编乱造还有烂尾请各位高抬贵手_(:Dゝ∠)_  
> 完全就是饿得慌的情况下对着自己的大腿又是一刀——小伙伴们呢woc我还以为我萌了对官❤配（不）为何这么冷！[痛哭失声]  
> 虫超多懒得捉。
> 
>  
> 
> 祝食用愉快:D

“我很抱歉”  
一句Kai从来没有对Oogway说过的话。

出于男子汉大丈夫的尊严或者别的什么，总之Kai就是不说这句话，即使在他们相遇的第一天他就可以说。

那天Kai本来是喜气洋洋的。上一战大捷，现任的将军调职往它地了；而Kai，军功赫赫，极有可能成为接班人。可突然一个翠绿色的玩意儿出现了，手里拿着将军虎符说从今往后大家吃的就是同一锅饭了我与大家共战斗；而Kai，只能接着做他的副将。  
本来这也没什么，毕竟之前谁也没说Kai接任这事就这么定了，但——看看Oogway那样子，哪里像个领兵打仗的，顶多算个军师。就这样，越看越生气，越想越气短，终于一下没忍住，也不管自己新伤未愈，挥着家伙就上去了。  
也没那么快就打起来。Kai为人堂堂正正，不能光揍人一顿就完了。于是开打前二人约定十招内定胜负，输家认罚。新到任的将军上上下下打量了一下Kai那大个儿，最后看着他的眼睛笑眯眯地说，“友谊比武。”

友谊个屁。

Kai心里气不过，下手也就往狠了去，还没打几下棍子先断了几根。而Oogway跑跑跳跳，玩儿似得抗住了前几招，最后还踩在棍子上伸手弹了Kai脑门一下；虽然也被Kai扫倒后退几大步，但还是笑眯眯的，“嘿。”他看着被他这一下弹得退后几步才重新稳住的Kai半真半假地问，“我到底哪里做不了你的将军啊？”  
这下Kai只觉得对方跟逛青楼找乐子似得，士可杀不可辱，鼻子里喷出来的都是怒气。“别说将军，”他一个猛扑过去，被Oogway四两拨千斤给带开了；顺势一个劈掌回去，又被Oogway一缩脖子险险避开了。“就你这怂样——”他又上前一步直直地往对方头顶砍去——这就是他的第十招，Oogway硬碰硬地抗住了。他手上加劲，嘴上也无遮无拦起来，“——给我当小妾我都不要！！！”  
“——！？！”  
神通盖世的Oogway被这一下吼懵了，张着嘴巴一动不动地看着他。Kai这才后知后觉地发觉刚刚那句话可能有哪里不对，但还没等他在说些什么，那根横在Oogway眼前的木棍终于不堪重负的断了。  
——嘣。  
全场死一般的寂静，连天上的鸟都不叫了。

 

“qiu……”Kai的舌头哆嗦一下，“瞅啥瞅！叫军医啊！！”

 

“我想说手下来着”是Oogway清醒后听到的第一句话。他又一次上下打量了这个在他床边正襟危坐的壮汉，眼角一跳，脸上出现了惯有的笑容，“你有夫人吗？”他问。  
“啊？……还，还没…“  
得到意想之中的回答地Oogway眯眯眼睛，“那我怎么着也应该是个正室，怎么会沦落到小妾呢。”无视一边目瞪口呆的Kai，他咂咂舌头继续说，“别看我这样，跟你凑合一下还是可以的，你觉得——”  
“——不管怎样。”反应过来了的Kai强行扭转了话题，“这场比试我胜之不武，是我输了。按照之前说好的，我就卷铺盖走人。”  
“嗳。”Oogway一个长音把他拉住，“说好的输者认罚，可不是输家走人呐。”  
“你……你不想我走？”  
“走了多可惜。”年轻的将军挑唇一笑，“你就留下来，在我身边。”

于是Kai就留下来了，在Oogway身边，一待就是好几年。那时候Kai哪里想得到这才是真正的的罚术，只是渐渐发现，他的将军可以挥师百万可以攻城略可以扬名立业也可以下棋煮茶，但就是不可以让人省心。在那个俗套的不打不相识后，军队里时常可以看见“苦难之源”Kai在夕阳下被笑眯眯的大将军噎个半死的身影。兵士们私下议论这哪里是做副将，这简直是在做媳妇。后来这话传到Oogway耳里，年轻的大将军抚掌大笑，转头告诉了过来抓他给手上的新伤换药的Kai，然后花了打十场仗的力气才把似乎要冲出去杀人的对方拦下来。  
其实Kai在空闲时也会心累的想自己待这儿跟自虐狂似得干啥呢，不如自请辞去另谋高就；但转念一想，他要是走了谁给Oogway挡暗箭谁给Oogway送药汤啊？叹了口气接着劳碌，他心想也许这就是命，却不愿承认他就是不愿意把他的Oogway交到另一个人手上。

 

\-----------  
他所记的的第二次想说那句话，是在那个落雪的山谷里。  
按照Oogway的部署，他带着一堆兵从这个山谷迂回包抄。本来这条道路是有争议的，一是容易遭伏，二是也没有合适的带兵人选。但这着实是不二之选，另一条路要花上几乎两倍的时间。旁人久争不下，一直没说话的Kai看着对面的Oogway慢慢沉默下去，眉头紧锁，然后说了他的第一句话，“我来。”  
那一瞬间Oogway的目光太复杂，但他还是点头，说好。

大雪几乎是泼洒下来，像雨一样，但还是遮不住或黑或红的颜色。Kai纵然神勇，也寡不敌众。他环视四周，只看见敌军黑压压地在他身边围成了一个圈，看不出颜色的枪尖沉重地颤抖着不敢上前。他喷出一口白气，握紧了手中的翡翠双刃*，眼底闪过冷色的光芒。  
当时他想着就算战死沙场也没啥丢人的，他也是孑然一身毫无牵挂的一只孤牛；只是想到那抹绿色……他哪里做得了那么多。  
可突然而然的，那抹臆想中的绿色就这么出现在白黑红的天地之间，长矛染血，铁甲闪光。“KAI！！”他用那种战场上才会出现的声音吼着自己的名字；隔着千军万马Kai突然有种冲动想对他笑一下，说声抱歉，但还不知道这份冲动的结果怎样他就昏了过去。

再睁开眼，是白色的军帐；微侧过头，是面色铁青的Oogway。还没等他的逻辑思维回来呢，Oogway就扑过来问这问那。好一会儿他发现Kai一直没声，才后知后觉地扶Kai起来，把放在床边早就倒好的水递给他。这对于Kai那冒烟的嗓子来说只是杯水车薪，所以第三次Oogway就直接把水壶拿过来了。没有继续看Kai咕咚咕咚，Oogway转而垂下了眼睑。“……是我的错。”Kai听见他说。正准备插句嘴他的目光就被Oogway放在膝盖上的手吸住了。乍一看看不出什么，但布料上的血色的确是慢慢从被主人揪紧的地方漫开了。而Oogway浑然不觉，“要是我再谨慎一些，也不至于……”  
“过来。”Kai听不下去了。不由分说地身后掐住Oogway的后颈把他拉近，一仰头猛的一撞，发出砰的一声闷响。两人一时都有些头晕眼花。Oogway下意识地用手去摸额头；得，这下血全糊脸上了。  
“别再自怨自哀了。”Kai觉得自己头上的伤口又裂开了，“不如想想怎么打回去，以血还血，为兄弟们报仇。”  
对方跟撞傻了似的看着他。  
“什么表情你那是，我还没翘辫子！“龇牙咧嘴，也不知是疼的还是怎么样，”把手摊开，我看看怎么样了。“

\----------

他Kai只要还活着一天，就一天不会对Oogway说那句话。

\-----------  
有时他想，其实从第一次四目相对的那个瞬间他就隐约明白的，这一仗终究是要来的。无论他们多少次在乱军之中把后背交给对方，无论他们有没有在同一片星光下坐着喝同一坛酒。当Oogway在他面前站定说无论起因如何他必须住手的时候，他明白这不过是这一刻终于到来了而已。  
——如果我说不呢。  
他知道Oogway会压下眉头，向来轻松地上扬着的唇线会抿的紧紧的向下撇去；他知道那对翡翠色的眼睛甚至不会看他。“那么我就会阻止你。”  
他知道Oogway不会说什么“停手吧我们不至于如此”之类的话，所以他只是挥刀，毫不留情的朝对方砍去。

战况虽然胶着，但总有结束的时候。金色的光华自Oogway掌间溢出时他已收不住步伐。那一刻他看见星辰坠落，山河动摇；绯色的花瓣自枝头坠落，融入浩瀚星空；原野上的篝火聚集在一起，映在身边人的肌肤上化作晃动的脂色；他看见血，滴落在雪地里绽放成红梅，黑压压的杀声一片；他看见光，从头顶洒下来，在玄绿的眸子里流淌。  
他咆哮着迎击，Oogway的眼睛里倒映出他的脸。一瞬间似有微风吹来，有什么一闪而过；仿佛深秋的新叶，又似寒夜的孤火。

 

/金石翠玉。/

他睁开眼，水绿的虚空山体楼台自在沉浮。

 

\-----------

“我很抱歉。”  
也是一句他从未从Oogway嘴里听到的话。

 

\-----------

空气里泛起水一般的波动，桃花花瓣从不知何处飞来，落到他的鼻尖。他知道，那个人终于还是来了。  
他在心里告诉自己：它会夺走那个人的气然后重返凡界；当他把那个人据为己有时，他们之间再不会有混沌剩下。  
他不会抱歉。

 

 

 

*看Oogway卷轴上的回忆杀，之前Kai用的不是现在耍的翡翠刀，而是一种双头长枪之类的东西，在被打到灵界去的时候被Oogway打断了。但Kai回来介zhao绍cun自zai己gan的时候说他们肯定听过翡翠双刃……我被搞糊涂了也不知道该怎么办了就这样吧


End file.
